eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5361 (3 October 2016)
Synopsis Jane’s life feels mundane and she’s frustrated - she can’t even brush her own hair. Stacey’s busy, trying to get the family settled in to No.31 but can’t say no when Ian guilt trips her into visiting Jane. When Stacey learns that ‘Escape to the Country’ is the highlight of Jane’s day, she talks Jane into a visit to the salon. Jane feels self-conscious as Stacey wheels her through the market. Belinda isn’t pleased that Stacey’s doing Jane’s hair and make up for free; there are no paying customers at Elysium and when Carmel comes in asking for an Indian Head massage Belinda insists on doing it herself, despite having no experience. Jane enjoys chatting to Carmel and feels useful again as she gives Carmel advice about Kush, assuring her Kush will still need her even if they live apart. Carmel talks Jane into going for a drink at the Vic. When Ian arrives he and Jane lock eyes and, for a moment, the attraction between them is back. Jane agrees to stay longer than planned and is mortified when she wets herself. A panicking Ian quickly takes her home. Jane’s gutted when Ian’s too embarrassed to comfort her, insisting he’ll put the kettle on when she asks him to sit with her. Kush has arranged a viewing of Masood’s house for Carmel. Carmel’s concerned people might think she’s a stalker if she takes the house and is disappointed when she realises Kush isn’t planning to move with her. After talking to Jane, Carmel turns up for the viewing and agrees to take the house - as long as Kush commits to Sunday dinner every week. Returning home after a week at her mother’s, Linda’s angry when she discovers Babe hasn’t given the Cokers’ money back. Linda gives her an ultimatum – she pays them back today or she’s out of the house. Meanwhile, Whitney tries on the dress she wants to wear to her hen do. Trying to do the dress up, Lee breaks the zip then manages to offend Whitney by suggesting they could postpone the wedding if she’s worried about being ‘big’ for it. To make it up to her, Lee tries to fix the dress enlisting first Johnny then Babe to help. Babe adds some trim and a flower to the dress as well as fixing the zip. Lee’s happy with the result. Whitney’s touched but horrified by the newly ‘upcycled’ dress. Whitney’s appointed Lauren as chief bridesmaid and, as her first duty, Lauren tells Lee that Whitney will won’t be wearing the dress. Lee reveals Johnny’s going to be his best man. Realising Babe’s not been to the bank, Linda throws her out of the Vic but feels guilty when she discovers Babe wasn’t lying when she claimed she was waylaid, helping Lee with the dress. Lee shows Linda a letter he found on the bar and Linda realises Babe put Les and Pam’s money into a savings account in Ollie’s name. Linda finds Babe, who’s finally paid Les and Pam back. When Linda asks about the account in Ollie’s name, Babe explains she wanted him to have something for his future, in case he needed extra help after the accident. When Linda asks why Babe treats people the way she does, Babe admits it makes her feel better - for a moment she’s not the bottom of the pile. Linda gives Babe back her house keys. The plea hearing is looming on Friday and Pam and Honey haven’t had a message back from Diane. Les isn’t enjoying telling potential clients he’s selling the business. Les and Pam feel sick when Babe puts an envelope through their door but are delighted when they discover it’s full of cash – Babe’s given their money back. They head straight round to Billy and Honey’s and Les phones Macintyres, gleefully tells them that Coker & Sons is no longer for sale. He and Pam reveal they’re still moving but are keeping the business and want Billy to run it. Billy and Les head to the Vic for a celebratory drink. Honey’s relieved when Pam admits she’s had second thoughts about contacting Diane. But later, as the two women watch TV, a message arrives from Diane – she wants to meet up with Pam... Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes